


Cold Rain & Snow

by janiceyc



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution, San Francisco Giants
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiceyc/pseuds/janiceyc
Summary: 精神病系苣人文学，请注意tag
Relationships: Madison Bumgarner/Buster Posey, Tim Lincecum/Buster Posey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_唉！当我回首望俾德丽采的时候，_

_我的心灵是多么的激动，_

_一心担忧着我不能看到她的颜容，_

_虽然我在她的近身，又在幸福的天堂里！_

_**\--** **《神曲** **·** **天堂篇》，但丁** _

Buster收拾好了东西，在桃树街上漫无目的的闲逛，街边紫藤爬满了邦联时代的建筑的红色砖墙。他看见对面走来一个人，化着浓妆，穿得像是郝思嘉式的南方淑女；除了这个人身高六呎二吋，下巴上还有胡子没刮干净的痕迹，很明显是个男人。他的眼睛黑得发亮，如同烧红的炭，闪着某种狂热和蔑视的光。Buster看见小孩子们向他扔菜叶子，街边有人开始开枪。人们大喊，“怪物！”“同性恋！”那个人完全视若无睹，继续向前走着，如同耻辱女神的女儿。

Buster膝盖一软，蹲了下来。他脑袋里仿佛有个声音在对他大喊：

“同性恋！同性恋！同性恋！”

说来也奇妙，虽然Buster一直清楚地知道自己喜欢男人，但是他在亚特兰大的时候，倒是极少造访过同志酒吧。他总是疑心自己说不定什么时候就被哪个熟人认出来，然后他内心里最阴暗、最可耻的秘密就将大白于天下。但是这里是旧金山的卡斯楚区，他小心翼翼地确认了，这里没有半个他的亲友—不对，还是有的，但是Bum对于他来说绝对安全。他走进酒吧，里面音乐吵的吓人，俗气鲜艳的灯光跟着一群奇装异服的男人晃来晃去，他努力地牵着自己的两条腿往吧台走去，疑心身边总在伸来鬼魂的手臂，要把他撕碎。他从来就没有在这样的环境下觉得舒服过；每一次都是。

调酒师算是这乱七八糟环境里穿得最正常的一个人。他留着一头长发，生得不算漂亮，面貌有一点东方气息，脸色苍白得可怕，但是任谁都没办法忽视那双深邃、幽暗、轻蔑，如同燃烧一样的黑眼睛。他没办法不让自己盯着调酒师看，但是越盯着他看，似乎那个调酒师就越要变成某种虚幻的影子。调酒师对他晃了晃手指，“你他妈的在发什么呆？”

他感觉丢脸的要命，点了一杯波本威士忌兑咖啡。他一张嘴，就更觉得丢脸了；他满嘴的南方乡下口音，让他感觉自己根本就是来错了地方。他想和调酒师说话，但是根本不敢开口；他连说什么都不知道。

“波本加咖啡，好一条南方硬汉啊。你怎么会跑来这个地方？你怕不会是走错了路吧，先生？”调酒师冷淡地嘲讽道。

“不是，不是这样的，是这样的，我是想…”

“你是想和我睡觉吗？”调酒师仿佛是被逗乐了，“好吧，看在我今天没人找，以及你是个漂亮的小伙子的份上，我可以早点翘班带你回家。哈！我知道，你这种南方小伙子，一看就是刚来这里的，看在旧金山日渐高涨的房价上面，估计还他妈的在和朋友合租呢吧？而且你一定不敢把人往家领，就算你的朋友对你知根知底，你也绝对没有这个胆子，觉得丢人。你多半是害怕南方的环境，被吓跑到旧金山来的，但是你到了旧金山，又被吓坏了，就连找乐子也不会。”调酒师说话又急又快，仿佛吃了什么药一样。他爆发出一阵神经质的大笑之后，又对他说：“你赶紧把你的酒灌完，我就带你回去。你总得对得起这破地方一天比一天贵的酒钱。”

“不是的，先生…是的，先生…”Buster简直要不会说话了。他想要继续盯着调酒师看，但是他觉得害怕。他心里很期待，但是恐惧的感情压过了所谓艳遇的欣喜。一方面他害怕自己继续在这调酒师面前丢脸，另一方面的恐惧，则是某种难以描述的预感。他总觉得自己如果继续盯着调酒师看，那调酒师就会直接碎掉，像烧热的瓷器直接放进冰水里一样。

他付完帐，调酒师就把他直接拉了出去。“你别叫我先生了，叫我Timmy，哥们。我这辈子都没被这么尊称过，除了和我推销保险的；但是我要保险有个屁用！我的钱没有谁可以留的。要是进了医院，我才不治呢！”

等到Buster被拖出酒吧，Timmy仿佛一下子安静了下来，迅速地进入了一种冷淡的氛围。Buster低着头，走在Timmy后面。就算街上全是喝醉了接吻和给人口交的人，Buster感觉自己还是在被游街示众；虽然他在亚特兰大的时候，每一天都仿佛是在游街示众，但是现在的感觉和那时并不相同，是一种全新的，无法融入到这样气氛的耻辱。Timmy沉默地走着，头都没有回一下，仿佛身边结了一层薄冰，在卡斯楚的夜色里，好像马上就要变成鬼魂。Buster伸出手，想要抓住Timmy的白衬衫来确认他确实存在，但是他抓住的却是Timmy口袋里的手帕。

Timmy的住处完全没有单身男人的杂乱劲，但是和所谓的整洁的居住环境不一样，这里甚至有种没人居住的气息，仿佛Timmy这人就是住在旅馆里一样。余下的就是狂乱又清醒的梦境；Timmy把他按在沙发上，狂乱地吻他。Timmy高潮时候绝望又欢愉的面容。Timmy惨白、纤细、几可见肋骨又带着数多伤痕的身体。

事后Timmy问他，要不要加料的烟。他拒绝了。比起迷迷糊糊的平静和愉快，Buster更习惯于清醒的责难和苦痛，这让他如同回家一样安心。“你为什么来旧金山？”Timmy问他。

“我在亚特兰大待不下去了。”Buster简单地回答。

第二天Buster很早就起床了，他毕竟要上班。他想亲吻Timmy的脸，但又意识到他们之间并不是多么亲密的关系。

他只是吻了一下昨晚他从Timmy口袋里顺走的手帕。

并不是因为怎样的事件让Buster在亚特兰大名誉扫地，无法生活。他只是在见到那个亚特兰大的易装者被人们羞辱之后，此前的一切自我责难和耻辱在那一瞬间彻底爆发；他意识到自己如果不想要被这样的耻辱榨干，就非离开不可。人们对那个人喊，“同性恋！”“怪物！”那个人没有一丝反应，但是Buster却觉得这些声音如同在羞辱自己。他们知道，他们什么都知道，他们说的就是自己，不是说的那个易装者。

毫无疑问，Buster是个标准的南方好小伙子。他生的漂亮，有着一双姑娘们都会喜欢的灰蓝色眼睛。他从小都很懂事，很小就能帮家里干活，是父母的好儿子。他待人温和，虽然他平时话不算多，但是做的比说的多从来都是好小伙子的标准。像他这样的人，就应该平平静静地读完高中，或者回家帮父母做事，或者去亚特兰大念大学之后再出来做事然后和自己的高中甜心结婚—

除了他一直知道自己喜欢男人，而这种隐痛给他带来了极大的心理上的折磨。他忽然意识到自己必须走了；如果继续留在南方，他就得继续竭力给自己做各种各样的伪装，总有一天会把自己抽干成一具行尸走肉。

他本打算坐灰狗长途汽车，马上就离开；他已经收拾好了自己的行李，马上就可以走，随便去哪儿都成，只要没有人认识他，也没人对同性恋扔菜叶子就行。但是他在路过加油站的时候，那羞辱的声音越来越大，如同轰鸣，让他的脑子乱成一团，连控制自己的身体都做不到。他靠在自己的行李箱上，坐了下来。

“老兄，你怎么了？你看起来糟透了。”

Buster抬起头，看到了那声音的主人。他身材高大，看起来完全就像个普通的南方卡车司机，生着一头棕色的卷发，却有着一般卡车司机没有的羞怯又孩子气的笑容。

“我得离开，从这儿离开…你能不能带我走？”

“我觉得我可能得带你去医院。你到底怎么了？而且你要去哪里？”那个司机给他的皮卡加好了油，问道。这皮卡明明是两年前新发布的车型，但是却看起来好像足有十来年的车龄，而且车上溅满了泥点。

“我不知道我要去哪里，”Buster摇了摇头，“我想去个更自由的地方。我快没法呼吸了，我需要找一点能呼吸的空气。”

“亚特兰大可够自由的。实在是太自由了，我都能听见有人在大街上开枪。我要去旧金山；如果你想的话，可以一起去，只要你能和我轮流驾驶，或者能出一半的油钱就行。”

“成交，”他想起了他隐约听说过的关于旧金山的种种传闻，“我也去那里。你是走经过孟菲斯和中西部的路线？”

“不啊，这么走没什么意思。我打算走南路，先去新奥尔良。赶紧把你的家伙什扔上来吧，咱们马上就出发。”那个司机想了想，又补充了一句，“对了，叫我Bum。”

Bum一路风驰电掣，傍晚便到了新奥尔良。Buster觉得Bum似乎是天生喜欢讨好人的个性，一路上一直在讲他冒险经历中的各种笑话给他听，让他心情稍微好了些。比起卡车司机，Bum本质上更像南方的浮浪子弟；到处旅行，寻找刺激，缺钱了就去当地找个工作干一阵。

Bum拉着他逛遍了法国区的酒吧，半夜才回来。新奥尔良的姑娘们相当妖冶性感，Buster怀疑要不是他们同住一间，Bum肯定要带一个回旅馆。

“要不要来一支？”Bum掏出一支大麻卷烟给他，“上好的新奥尔良黄金叶子，试试。”

Buster平时并不抽这玩意儿，但是现在他需要用叶子舒缓一下被这荒诞又奇妙的一天刺激的神经。他抽了一口，觉得自己是在对着烟囱吸气，不一会就开始晕晕乎乎了。

“所以你今天到底怎么了？”Bum问他。

他迷迷糊糊之下，感觉懒得继续掩饰自己。“因为一件挺荒唐的事儿。我看见有人在桃树街上对着一个异装者开枪，我那时候就顿时觉得我不能再在亚特兰大呆下去了。”

“原来那枪声是这么回事，真够扯淡的，”Bum点点头，“但是你又不女装。”

“但是我是同性恋。你可以赶我走，但是别开枪打我啊？我看见你的枪了。”

“我的枪没上膛，足够你跑出去，而且你放什么屁！我才不管你喜欢的是男人、女人还是你老爸农场上的牛呢。我跟你一块儿喝酒很开心，这就够了。不过老实说，亚特兰大并不是不能呆下去—”

“呆不下去。我在亚特兰大人士的亲戚朋友太多，万一被人知道，我就得丢工作，然后我就得去卖身或者拉皮条或者贩毒什么的。我才不干。”

“说真的，如果你要是想偶尔寻欢作乐又不想被人知道的话，去新奥尔良或者纳什维尔什么的都行。我在波旁街认识几个挺棒的小伙子，你现在去找他们估计也来得及。”

“你听上去像个拉皮条的，”Buster眺望着远处阿尔及尔的夜色和黑黢黢的密西西比河，“我要是只想寻欢作乐就好了，或者我能做到根本不管别人怎么看也行；但是我都做不到。”

“你这是…”

”我早就知道自己这点了。我不知道的是，我上学的时候，我的同学是怎么发现的？一直叫我faggot，明明我什么也没干。但是当时我太害怕了，怕得要命。我为了证明他们在胡扯，也想治好自己的毛病，我去找了个姑娘约会。但是我真的做不到，也不想骗那个女孩子，于是找了个借口分手了。”

“这不是什么毛病啊，老兄，”Bum插话，“这又不是你能决定的。”

“我知道，但是我总是这么想：这是错误，是毛病。我曾经爱上过我们棒球队的投手。我真的是爱着他，心里都在发疼，但是我不敢说，一旦说出口，我就会彻底完蛋。因此我更恨自己了。我其实只是想谈恋爱，认真地、严肃地、普普通通地谈恋爱就行，要是我正常的话，我恐怕早就能做到了吧？”

“然后呢？”Bum问他。

“然后啊…他提前拿了奖学金上大学了。他走之前和我说，他早就知道我喜欢他的事，我看他的眼神让他觉得恶心。但是我是球队的先发捕手，这件事说出去，球队就没有办法继续打球了，所以他才一直忍着。你还有没有叶子？”Bum又塞给了他一根，“我其实到现在还是渴望去认真地爱一个人，而且我也根本没法融入到同性恋社区的寻欢作乐的气氛中去。”

Bum沉默了一会，看上去显然有些飞高了。“我不知道…我也不介意说，我并不在乎性别什么的。但是我一直都是，一直不过是寻欢作乐罢了。”

Buster在离开Timmy之后，就一直没法不去想他，和他那双时而如同冻结，时而熊熊燃烧的眼睛。他以他素来敏锐的直觉—这直觉曾让他成为了一个优秀的打者—猜测出Timmy神经质又不稳定的表象只不过是他的外壳罢了。Buster从Timmy偶尔流露出忧悒怨愤的眼睛里，看出他们本质上其实是相似的人。

而且Timmy对他来说，格外有一种虚幻感。他疑心Timmy只是个幻影，即使到距离变成负的时候，他也在想，Timmy到底存不存在？是不是他自身狂乱的梦境，其实下一秒就会马上碎裂消失？他想抓住Timmy，想去抓住一些他一生都渴望得到而不能的东西。他拿出那天顺走的手帕，至少这能提醒他这一切不是他喝多了之后做的梦。

他又去了酒吧，这里的气氛似乎让他永远都习惯不了。吧台后面的调酒师换了个人，不是Timmy，而是一个漂亮的金发小伙子。他问调酒师Timmy在哪里。

“他不在，今天他不上班。”那小伙子突然用一种嘲笑的语气说话，“啊，上帝保佑你可怜的、可怜透顶的灵魂。你看起来好像你爱上Timmy了一样。”

“但是，不是的…”他突然不知道怎么接话。

“你看起来绝对不是就想找他睡一觉而已，黑发男人满地都是。我看过你这种表情太多次了，我清楚的很这是怎么回事。但是，老兄，Timmy是个婊子，是个可卡因婊子。我得先告诉你这个—”

“我不相信你。”Buster打断了他的话。

“不，老兄，我是真心实意为你考虑，因为你显然是刚来旧金山没多久，也不像是在这个圈子里呆过多久的人，所以你对谁都不算知根知底。如果你什么也不知道的话，等你彻底陷进去，然后再自己发现这些的话，可就太麻烦了。”

“我不相信你。”他又重复了一遍。

其实Buster在内心里是相信的。他回忆了一下他和Timmy短暂的交谈，快速、神经质的说话方式可能是来自安非他命或者可卡因的影响，有点类似传奇人物迪安·莫里亚蒂；而突然冷淡疏离的态度有可能是因为兴奋剂的药效已过造成的忧郁，或者是由于宁比泰或者巴比妥一类的镇静剂的效果，而后者往往用来解决兴奋剂类药物失效以后的抑郁问题。Buster没有嗑药的习惯，但是他认识一些大量用药的人，对这类药物的效果有一定了解。从他的公寓的条件看来，Timmy并不算有钱，而可卡因算是“贵族药品”，做一个并不天天上班的调酒师的薪水并不能满足这类需求。他必然另有其他手段弄钱。Timmy本身不算漂亮人物，但是他有脆弱的气质，想讨男人喜欢并非难事。Buster想要忽略掉这些想法，但是它在他脑袋里一直打转。

他并没有觉得嫌恶，只是对Timmy用药物塑造的那层壳觉得非常、非常悲哀。

第二天他去酒吧的时候，见到了Timmy，然而Timmy只是冷淡地对Buster说，他有约。他发楞着找了个地方坐下，拒绝了几个男人的搭讪，只是盯着自己的酒。他想等到Timmy下班，去跟着看一看Timmy到底是怎么回事。他想到这个念头，几乎觉得自己是疯了，简直像个嫉妒心重的跟踪狂，而他连嫉妒的资格都没有。他觉得时间极其难熬，又想多点些酒打发时间，又担心自己喝的太多，走都没办法走出门。

他觉得Timmy一定知道自己在想什么，因为就算酒吧里的人都已经走得差不多了，Timmy都没有和他搭话，甚至连看都没有看他一眼，让他觉得自己之前的那些想法都不过是自己一厢情愿的狂想，而他对这种单箭头的感觉有点害怕。他终于拖到Timmy离开，才靠在酒吧门口，等到确认他不会被看见的时候才跟了上去。他看见Timmy在和什么人在一辆车边说话，那个人递给他一个很小的白色纸包之后，就进了旁边的旅店。他看见Timmy回头看了他一眼。那眼神没有温度，没有含义，甚至连警告的意思都没有。那是他此生见过的最冰冷的眼神。

他站在旅馆的门口发呆。此时天光破晓，四周升起海雾，荒凉的长街和电车的架空电线都笼罩在白蒙蒙的雾气里。

他坐在旅馆对面的二十四小时餐厅里，从旧金山睡眼惺忪的清晨一直等到了繁忙的周末下午。他并不是不在意Timmy为了药几乎是在操皮肉生涯的事；他很在意，非常在意，甚至很嫉妒，虽然他并没有这个权利。但是他还是想去找Timmy，并不只是为了睡觉，而是想和他说话，但是又不知道说什么。你为什么会这样？你到底是怎样成为这样的人的？你不是这样的人，这只是外壳罢了。你要不要我帮你买酒？或者买什么东西？我一个药头也不认识，但是你想要我可以试试能不能帮你弄到。只要你肯和我说话，说什么都行—他觉得这些话都太蠢了。Buster发现自己可能已经无可救药地迷恋上了Timmy，无论他是怎样的人。

他觉得自己已经彻底乱成一团了；当Timmy从旅馆走出来的时候，他甚至不敢去搭话，他觉得Timmy现在一定不想见到他。他甚至不知道为什么，他就是这么想的。他决定继续做一个病态的跟踪狂，直到警察来抓他之前他都不会停下来。他看见Timmy买了点酒，走进了前面的一间公寓楼里。他数着上台阶的步数，跟到了门前，却不知道做什么。

他站在门口听这一切。他听见谈话的声音，很吵的音乐的声音。屋里的人说话都又急又快，喋喋不休，而且他觉得他自己好像根本听不懂他们在说什么。他好像是站在疯人院的屋外—然后过了一阵子的声音终于能让他听懂了；咒骂、喊叫和几乎兴奋到痛苦的呻吟。他再也没办法忍受了，捂住耳朵坐在门外，但是他在这之外根本一下都动弹不了。

屋子里突然安静了下来。“外面有条子？”

“我去看看，”这是Timmy的声音。

Timmy出来了，一手拎着衬衣，一边在提他的裤子。他看起来和疯子没有两样，长头发乱七八糟，脸上泛着病态的潮红，身上的针孔和伤疤清晰可见。

“不会条子，不过我先撤了，”Timmy对屋里喊。Buster想说话，但是刚一张嘴就被Timmy打断。“你他妈的能不能等我提完裤子？”他手指都在发抖，一直在坚持不懈地同自己的皮带大战，像和恶龙搏斗的圣乔治似的。

Buster实在是有点看不下去了，想出手帮Timmy把皮带搞定，被Timmy粗暴地一把推开。嗑多了药的圣乔治在好不容易战胜恶龙之后—此时他衬衫的扣还系歪了，终于肯赏光对他说了一句话：

“你他妈的跟着我多久了？看着像个鬼一样。”

“我一直在旅馆对面等着…我又跟到了这儿。但是请你不要报警；你可以赶我走，但是无论怎样，请你别报警。”

“好哇，别报警，”Timmy带着愉快的表情反唇相讥，“我不会报警的，当然喽；我要是报警，估计我自己就会先因为持有麻醉药品被定罪。我可没有什么人来给我担保，少说我也得被关上一年；要是他们关我一年，我觉得到第五天我就得在牢房里上吊。你因为跟踪狂的名义被拘留，顶多也就是被关个几天，不过是有损你这种人清白的好名声。你既然这么在乎你自己的名声，何必为了钻到我这个脏货的裤裆里而去当个跟踪狂呢？”

“你知道你自己不是这样的人。”

“‘你知道你自己不是这样的人。’放屁，哥们，我当然知道我自己是什么样的人！我听说了你前天来找过我，而且，我也猜得到那老兄都对你说什么了。他说的一点不错，你跟踪了我快一天，你还傻到什么都没看见吗？抱歉啊，我就是个不识羞的婊子，更糟的是，没了可卡因和安非他命我还不能活。我根本不是你要找的那种人，你这种保守可怜的老好人，只不过是不幸喜欢男人，想好好谈个恋爱，但是又害怕被人知道，于是千里迢迢从亚特兰大跑到旧金山。我得说，你要是在我的身上寻求这个，那你一定会失望。你要么会气冲冲地离开，要么就彻底疯掉，疯到你自己都不认识。”

“你就不想要这些吗？”Buster忍不住问。

“这些不是给我这种人准备的。我只拿我配拿的东西就够了，”Timmy像是忍耐什么一样狂热地大笑着，“我快活就够了，哈！我只能做到让我自己愉快，这些东西对我来说已经足够。性、不错的音乐、药物、酒—这些我都能搞到，我很满意。比如说可卡因吧。这是种强力的刺激性药品，你打一针或者吸一下，它一次就按下你所有的快乐按钮，让你体内的肾上腺素或者其他什么玩意儿在你的体内乱冲。那是最棒的暴风雪，唯一的缺点是太他妈的贵了。我现在就很快活，除了屁股后面跟着个跟踪狂以外。”

“你要赶我走吗？我现在就可以走。或者你要什么都行，我可以看看我能不能搞到—”

“我又不是每次都收费，我可不是全职的婊子，也没有皮条客管着我。你真是疯了，彻头彻尾地疯了。”Timmy突然用看怪物的眼神盯着他。

“这么说你是要我现在就走？”

“我有这么说过吗，Buster？你跟我回家吧，我改变主意了。”

他仍然觉得Timmy仿佛是住在旅馆里的人，他的居所奇怪地没有一点人的气息，看起来只是用作睡觉的地方。

Timmy在床上确实很棒，据他自称，这算是“兼职的职业素养。”Timmy吻他。“虽然说很多操皮肉生涯的人传说不愿意亲吻恩客什么的，说是这种行为某种意义上代表了真感情。但是以我的经验来看，就算是纯粹去嫖，大部分人也还是会假装有一点什么真的东西还存在。除非…”他点上一支烟，在烟雾里看起来越发的虚幻。

“除非什么？”Buster迷迷糊糊地问他。

“除非他觉得我恶心。但是纯粹的混蛋和真正的变态一样，都很少，大部分人都不过是软弱可怜的普通人。”

Buster第二天起来，发现自己没什么能做的。他知道他自己不想只是和Timmy睡觉；但是他真的没什么钱，交完他和Bum的房租之后，剩下的钱除了能让他吃饱和偶尔闲逛一下以外，根本攒不下什么。他想到他父亲打电话找他，问他为什么跑去加州。他说他自己只是想去旧金山闯一闯；他父亲没说什么，只是给他寄了一张汇票，叫他拿这个钱做买汽车的首付。他突然觉得自己不过是一堆垃圾，而且是一堆没钱的垃圾。

他发现自己只能做饭。他叹了口气，开始在冰箱里找鸡蛋。

他看见Timmy晕晕乎乎地爬起来，好像是看着正在煎蛋的自己，但是目光失焦，也不知道他到底在看些什么。Buster觉得Timmy身上的那层壳一下子碎了，不再是那个虚像般的人影，而只不过是个苍白、脆弱还有点未老先衰的普通人。他好像丢掉了自己魔法，Buster看见了Timmy所沉迷的暴风雪终于爬上了他的头发，看见了他眼角的皱纹。但是这种情形只维持了很短的时间。Timmy抓起药瓶往嘴里塞药片，没一会儿他的那层外壳就重新冻了回来，又变得冷淡而刀枪不入了。

“你怎么了？”

“是巴比妥。”Timmy坐下来，开始吃他的早饭，“谢谢你。”

他们在这之后，进入了一种难说严肃的频繁交往的状态。他们三天两头碰面、吃东西、出去喝酒、回家做爱、Buster给Timmy做饭，有时候给他买菜—但是他们都没有明说彼此之间的关系。

Timmy给他带了两张棒球票，勇士在烛台球场做客对阵巨人。球场根本没几个人，一来是工作日，二来客队勇士排名高居国联第六名，而主队巨人也好不了多少—实际上，那年除了主场对阵道奇或者红人，或者是周末的比赛，都没有什么人。Buster局的球场已经空到他们如果当场去做爱，也不会有人知道。

他看着Timmy一手拿着报纸，一手拿着一本球员名鉴，用铅笔在当日出场的球员名字上画圈。Timmy咬着铅笔，似乎在想着什么。

“你看着一点也不像这么认真的棒球爱好者啊，再说这比赛已经烂到没必要看了。”Buster灌了一口啤酒。

“亚特兰大太烂了，我觉得这赛季估计能达到百败的丰功伟绩，比西雅图还烂。”

“比西雅图还烂。他们从密尔瓦基搬过来的时候我就开始关注了，没见过几个胜率过半的赛季。你今天看起来不太…”

“不太有病？我又没必要去看球的时候嗑药，看球大部分时候让我很开心，只不过一般来说，很少有人愿意陪我坐上几个小时…我自己以前也打过棒球，说真的，嗑嗨了投球的感觉绝对是爽爆了。”

“我又不是投手，”Buster干巴巴地笑了，“我的运动生涯早就在高中的时候因为一次本垒冲撞而玩儿完啦。”

Timmy没再说话，开始翻起了报纸。这天尽管两队的打线其实都很糟糕，但是由于投手群的表现更加糟糕，到九局下半的时候已经七比七战平。观众席上已经彻底不剩下几个人了，让Buster觉得除了他们以外就只剩下一群着急下班又在考虑自己数据来换薪水的球员。

Buster拉过Timmy，亲吻他，Timmy的嘴里有啤酒和爆米花的味道。他觉得此时时间有如停止，或者这一刻时间如果停止就好了；他什么都不想考虑，工资，他的现实生活，他的分期付款，Timmy的生活和工作，或者他们的关系之类的—至少现在，只有他们两个。

“你不要这个？”Timmy从他的柜子里掏出大麻卷烟。

“我不要。这玩意儿让我毫无安全感，我只有在短暂的居无定所的时候才敢碰。这东西和酒不一样，喝酒的时候我一般能挺好地控制自己，但是飞高了，我就会说出些我自己都不知道的胡话，而且根本没法子开车；我分不清东西的远近，不知道什么时候转弯，也不知道什么时候该刹车。”

“只要你天天都处于嗑高了的状态，你就会懒得管自己都说了什么胡话，”Timmy自顾自地说下去，“我真是老了，老成这副鬼样子，钱拿到的一天比一天少。”

“我没见过你以前是什么样子，再说了，我喜欢你现在这样。”Buster是真心实意这么想；他知道自己迷恋发现Timmy已然年华不再的时候流露出的那种哀戚和脆弱感。或许在Timmy全盛的岁月里，Buster并不会如此迷恋他。

“我以前，唉，我以前。我高中的时候一直在打棒球，拿了奖学金去了大学。我那时候没脑子—事实上我一直都没什么脑子，不然也不会沦落到今天这副鬼样子。我搞上了一个队友，我爱上了他，至于他自己当时怎么想，只有天知道。事情闹得相当糟糕，我当时还因为携带麻醉药品进了号子。他妈的，那玩意甚至不是给我自己嗑的。总之我被学校勒令滚蛋，他被踢出了球队。我后来有一次去丹佛见到了他，他表现得好像不认识我一样。我不怪他这样，不如说我也只配这样。他没开枪打我，我就已经谢天谢地。

“我被撵走之后回了家，我老爸给了我点钱叫我滚蛋，他多一秒都不愿意见我，就这样我卷着铺盖去了旧金山。我当时连该干啥都不知道，天天在酒吧里胡混，睡在一个破旅店里。有个和我睡过的人问我，想不想和玩音乐的人搞？我当时很乐意，毕竟我那时候手头又没钱，又没事情做，后来我知道他其实算个皮条客—不过这都是后话了。”

“你可别想当然地认为骨肉皮就是金发碧眼的美国宝贝，毕竟干这事的同性恋一般没有上报纸或者写书的尊荣。干这码事并不能直接赚到钱，但是如果会混，那么手头绝对不会缺钱用。感谢上帝，我除了投球之外还有讨男人欢心的本事，不然我早就饿死了。但是你要想在那个圈子里混的愉快，那你就得和他们一样，总的来说，就是得嗑药，不过对我来说，嗑药一直是件愉快的事情。我没多久就停不下来了，经历过那样的、过分的愉快之后，药劲一过，你就会感觉干什么都没有意思，护着也没有什么意思。一般来说，得用点儿镇静剂才行。宁比泰用了感觉会更好，这玩意行话俗称红魔鬼，瘾君子戒断的时候会拿它顶一顶；但是这玩意有个问题，就是用完了之后可能会浮肿，这对我这样的人来说是致命的。更硬的东西，海洛因和吗啡之类—我完全没有那个胆子去用。一般来说那种玩意儿至少要一天注射两次，连续三个月才会上瘾，但是你如果上瘾，你整个人就完蛋了。我不到别人要求的时候，是绝对不用的。”

“西海岸玩音乐的那帮人喜欢用LSD，我倒没有这个爱好。我可能因为没有那个艺术细胞，当时嗑嗨了只觉得眼前全是乱七八糟的色彩，转来转去，搞得人晕晕乎乎的。我没觉得这状态有哪里棒，但是那帮人迷得不行。不过你有听说过Dock Ellis在LSD嗑高了的状态下投出无安打吧？我挺好奇那是怎么回事的，毕竟嗑嗨了的时候，我觉得要是我连对面的捕手长什么样我都认不出来。我觉得挺好玩儿的，但是我已经没有机会试这个了。”

“有个也在这个圈子里混的姑娘表示，虽然那帮玩音乐的人不大看的起我们，但是她其实也不大看的起他们。我不一样，我做不到。我认真地谈过几次恋爱，但是最后全都以被甩告终。我可能不大配去认真地恋爱吧？那我就只能抓住我能抓住的东西。我最后一次动了很深的感情。那是个乐手，当时混得还不太好。我确信他至少算是爱过我，比较他说的一点也不像假话。我那时还没必要费劲去弄药，我为了他戒绝了和那个圈子的一切来往—那时候也比较轻松，说真的。我是真的爱过他，我做了我所有能做的事情。但是他后来去了纽约没有再回来，连一封信都没有，仿佛我没有存在过。”

“我茫然一身地回来，却可悲地发现自己已经老了。在那个圈子里，十几岁的孩子永远最受欢迎。我认识一个乐手，他和一个小姑娘睡觉，上帝啊，那个小姑娘才13岁。我已经是老头子了，哈。我觉得年岁一大，对我来说格外屈辱，因为我本身没什么存款，我基本存不下来钱。好像是我这样的人，除非有花不完的钱，不然就最好在年华极盛的时候去死。我不得不金盆吸收，却发现我压根儿戒不了药瘾。在又颓废又没钱又一天比一天衰老的日子里，戒掉这玩意太难太难。我清醒的时候，面对的是寒冷、孤寂、只会一天比一天坏的生活和自己的账单，但是我真的没有胆子去死。我没法从那场暴风雪的梦里醒来，那我只能一边做调酒师赚饭钱，一边靠老相识帮忙拉皮条赚药钱，然而生活到底还是越来越糟。”

“直到遇见了你…我一般在没给硬通货又不熟的情况下，不会多次和同一个人睡觉，但是你太蠢了，实在是太蠢了。”Timmy突然停止了自言自语，“你介意和我合住吗？”

他的语气听起来像是确信Buster不会拒绝，而Buster确实也高兴地同意了。Buster觉得自己看到了天堂，尽管这天堂的颜色是地狱的火光，但是那到底还是天堂。

Buster在收拾房间的时候，看到了Bum给他寄的几张明信片。正面是落基山终年不化的积雪，背面是和Bum本人一样兴高采烈的字迹。他不知道拿它们怎么办。

他听见开门的声音。Bum站在门口，叫Buster来帮忙搬啤酒，然后他看见了Buster放在地面上的旅行箱。“你要出门？”Bum的语气听着有点胆怯。

“没有，我要搬走了，同别人合住，正好我要和你谈一谈租金的事。”

“啊，你要搬走了。”Bum重复了一遍，“没问题。这两天我都在，剩下的事情我来处理。钱你不用交了，这房子我先租着，等到租约到期以后再说。”

“你还留在这儿吗？”Buster问他。

“我当然留在这儿了。这儿挺好的。”Bum笑着，但是他的眼神却流露出温和的悲哀，让Buster回忆起在圣华金谷墨西哥小镇的夜晚，他也见过同样的眼神。

他们傍晚的时候到了圣华金谷的一个墨西哥小镇上，Buster在乱七八糟的街道上飞快地开着车，但是Bum却突然变得有些沉默起来。他们走进一间餐馆，坐了下来，看着窗外晚上的夜景；一拨拨穿着长裤的墨西哥小姑娘招摇过市，自动唱机放出喧嚣的曼博舞音乐，街上的灯彩像是在过万圣节。他们吃了玉米饼裹菜豆，决定今天在这住下来，明天就到旧金山。

他们找了一间旅馆，Buster回头，看见了Bum在盯着他。那双灰眼睛看起来温和又如有隐痛，让他想起自己少年时代无望的爱情。他知道是怎么回事，但是他没有办法说出口。Bum将他从日日自责的漫长生活里拉了出来，带他逃走，但是他到底不能以同样的感情回应。他不知道Bum到底是怎样爱上自己的；他当然不会觉得厌恶，他只觉得愧疚而悲伤。

Bum看起来想要说什么的样子，但是最后又闭上了嘴。过了很久，他好像才憋出一句话来：“你是要留在旧金山吗？”

“嗯。”

“啊，我也打算留在加州！”Bum笑了下，虽然他还是保持着那样的眼神。“我觉得找个地方当作固定居所挺好的。我一直没什么固定居所，除了我的老家以外--我现在觉得有个地方能安顿下来也不错，虽然我照样会到处跑。要不咱们合租吧？我虽然不一定会一直待着那里，但是我租金肯定会照样付的，不用担心。”

Buster同意了，决定不再想关于Bum的事情。“对了，谢谢你。”他突然听见Bum说道。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两次别离。

_造物主和创造物都从来不是没有爱的，或者自然的爱，或者心灵的爱；_

_自然的爱永远没有错误，但另一种爱会因对象邪恶，或者因力量过强或过弱而犯错误。当它奔向首善时，和在次善方面能自我节制时，它不可能是有罪的享乐的原因。_

_但是当它转向邪恶，或者以过多或过少的热情追求善时，被造物就悖逆造物主而行。_

_爱必然是你们所有的一切美德和一切应受惩罚的行为的种子。_

_**\--** **《神曲** **·** **炼狱篇》，但丁** _

“我那天合上双眼，看见旧金山化作一片废墟。街上空荡荡的酒吧、咖啡馆和药店里，巨大的蜈蚣和蝎子成群结队爬进爬出。野草从人行道的裂缝和小洞里生长出来，街上空无一人。说起来这封广告福利信是怎么回事？”Timmy一遍拿橙汁灌药片下去，一边问Buster。

“哦，这应该是公司发的？我改了注册地址。”Buster回答。

“你还有这种胆量，敢把地址改到卡斯楚区？”Timmy又打起来他那种兴致勃勃的讽刺语调。

“我才懒得收信还得找人代收，”Buster笑了起来，“你要是在亚特兰大这么干，稍微保守一点的老板说不定就会炒你的鱿鱼，但在这儿，顶多会有人奇怪地看你一眼，别人才不会管你。”

Buster他自己只是个保守家庭出身的普通人。这也就是说，他既有点受不了Timmy没有药嗑就好像就会死掉的个性，也没有开放到能面对Timmy为了弄药去找人睡觉而不觉得痛苦。他并不讨厌Timmy于药物影响之下在尖刻多话和极端冷漠两极摆动的性格；实际上，他还挺享受这个的。他所不能接受的，一是觉得Timmy失去药物之下的状态令人难过，而嗑药只会让这种情况越来越严重；二是占有欲作祟，他不是太能忍受Timmy受其他什么东西的影响远比他本身还强。Buster有时候会想到一件奇妙的事；金钱对于人的影响远远大于人与人之间的影响，但是可没有人跟钱过不去。他觉得他们之间为数不多的最快乐的时光里，Timmy都处于不怎么受药物控制的状态，剩下的时间经常为不忍说出口的猜忌、妒嫉和自我厌恶的情绪所占据。Buster有时候觉得这样去要求Timmy的自己糟糕透顶，同时又觉得自己一点错都没有。

他认为直接提出这件事会伤害Timmy，但是他实在没有办法忍着不说。他在一天晚饭的时候提起了这件事，当时他们正在对坐啃披萨，“你能不能不嗑药，Timmy？”

“门儿都没有。还有，请容我把你的话翻译一下：‘你能不能不因为嗑药去跟别人乱搞？’”

“我不是这个意思，因为大量用药对你的情绪影响很早，虽然我承认，我也有这个意思--”

“你主要就是这个意思，但是最开始咱们住在一块的时候我就已经提过了。我再回答一遍：门儿都没有。如果你受不了的话，你现在就可以--”Timmy好像是想伸手指门，但是他像是畏怯什么的似的缩回了手。Timmy突然看起来特别疲惫，仿佛一瞬间就变老了。“算了。”

Buster只能叹气。“至少咱们可以试试去看医生。”

Timmy突然暴怒了起来，从柜子里掏出一把手枪扔给Buster，“我他妈的绝对不看医生。你以为我没找过医生，你以为我除了骗他们的处方以外就不会去找他们？我他妈的当然找过，还花了挺大一笔钱，结果什么用都没有。最后那狗娘养的医生跟我说，‘Lincecum先生，你也知道可卡因和安非他命这种东西没有肉体成瘾性，作用主要是精神上的，我这边可以推荐几个认识的精神科医生给您--’去你妈的，我才不要当《飞跃杜鹃窝》的主角呢！你要叫我赵医生，要么你趁早打消这个念头...没有，不，我不是这样的意思，对不起。”

Timmy奇怪地道歉之后，突然开始兑漱口水，然后又在Buster还没反应过来发生了什么的时候，就开始解Buster的裤子，这让左手拿着一块披萨，右手还被Timmy塞了一把枪的Buster困惑不已。

那天晚上睡觉之前，Buster问Timmy，“你不能再考虑一下看医生这件事吗？”

“不行，门儿都没有。”Timmy大笑。

Buster私下向认识的人打听了一下，结论确实如此。他本想默默接受此事，但是在有一天Timmy在应该下班的时候没有回家，而Buster傻愣愣地在床上坐到天亮的时候，他觉得彻底没法忍下去了。一想到Timmy在和其他的什么人鬼混，而自己坐在床上发呆，他就觉得受不了，觉得自己和一个白痴没有两样。他总跟自己说，这是你自己的选择，那么自己就得接受，但是这到底对他来说难度太大；他并不是对方在外面乱搞自己就能平静忍耐或者同样以在外面乱搞回敬之的人。他非得想点什么办法不可，而他自己也不愿意看到Timmy被关进精神病院里。他翻箱倒柜，试图寻找Timmy有没有存活，结果只找到了几瓶镇静剂。他做好了打算，约锁匠第二天一早就上门换锁。

“这橙汁味道怎么有点奇怪？”Timmy问他。

“可能是快到保质期了吧？”Buster搪塞到。没过一会，他就看见Timmy困得头一顿一顿，于是他把Timmy弄上了床，自己一个人坐在他旁边发呆。Timmy发现了之后会怎么做？是尖锐地嘲讽他呢，还是冷淡地当他根本不存在？他会不会恨自己？或者想办法把锁撬开跑掉？Buster知道出于金钱和各种各样的原因，他还是得放Timmy去上班，但是这也让他不乐意。

当他回家打开门，他看见Timmy正坐在沙发上看报纸。Timmy又回到了那层壳碎掉的状态；苍白、衰老又有点哀伤，但是却对他温和地笑着，眼睛有点肿--他从来没见过Timmy哭过，他只听过Timmy对这个事情的嘲讽：“有些关键时刻得憋点眼泪出来。”

“你怎么样？”Buster不知道为什么，看到Timmy这副样子就想道歉，“对不--”

“你下镇静剂下得有点多，而且冷火鸡疗法根本没什么用，我试过，但是其实这办法只适用于吗啡一类，而且其实就算对吗啡和海洛因效果也不佳，只有在号子里才是真正有用。”Timmy笑笑，“我还好，就是有点无聊。不过这根本不算是什么大事，我有给酒吧那边请假。”

“你真的没问题吗？你好像哭过。”Buster有点担心。

“我再说一遍，没什么问题，是你镇静剂下得太多的后遗症。你不是回家了吗？回家了就好，这对我来说已经够了，我很高兴。”

“你这是在发什么疯？我不是每天都会回来吗？”

“啊，你也知道，我早上起来的时候脑袋都不怎么正常。我以为你要把我扔在这里呢，”Timmy从背后抱住Buster，“我现在没那个精神头和力气跟你做爱，毕竟你也知道，我平时生活的劲头基本上都是靠药物维持，但是真的，Buster，我想这么抱着你，我想吻你，我不能--”Timmy突然不说话了。

“你不能怎么？”

“没什么。”

Buster这么过了几天，他觉得像这样有Timmy陪着自己也不错，虽然他承认这一切对于Timmy来说的确可算是残忍，但是此时Timmy是他自己的，完全是他自己的，他什么也不用想，不用去在意--

不，有一件东西他时时刻刻得在意，那就是账单。他看着今期的分期付款账单和房租单子，只能犯头疼。他想张口说我去打工，但是这样填上账单也有点费劲。

“我之前太闲，如果打两份工或者换个全职的工作的话，填上不成问题，”Timmy从桌子上拿起账单，他看着Buster，眼睛里有点无奈，“对不起。”

Buster花了很长时间，才挤出一句：“明天我配一副新钥匙吧。”他又开始觉得自己是一堆没钱的垃圾了；要是他稍微有钱一点，都不至于这样放弃掉。

生活对于他来说又回到了从前的样子；Buster不愉快地承认，没过几天，Timmy那股嗑多了药的气质又回来了，具体如何他拒绝多想。Buster觉得Timmy是应该抱在脱脂棉里才合适的人，应该把他和乱七八糟的现实世界隔开，但是Buster自己太穷，根本没能力应付这一堆烂摊子。

“啊，你说的这个挺容易的，海洛因药劲上来了和那感觉差不多。”Timmy讽刺他的疯话。

他们有一次去打社区棒球。Timmy凭借他做大学投手的经验，几乎是一直在三振对面的打者，令对手苦不堪言，直到对面的中老年棒球队决定提前认输。

“说起来你不是想试试怎么在LSD嗑嗨了的情况下投球吗？”Buster有点好奇地问Timmy。

“啊，其实我用了一点点，你没看见我来的时候有点晕乎吗？我可不敢在这种情况下开车，”Timmy笑了起来，“那感觉太好笑了。我虽然看不见手势，但是这种比赛反正想怎么来就怎么来，眼前乱七八糟的也无所谓。我能听见好球带的声音，实在是太奇妙了。”

“其实一直在三振对手的话，也挺无聊的啊，这又没什么挑战性。”

“没有，我并不觉得无聊；倒不是因为嗑嗨了觉得有意思。虽然确实，如果一直是自己一个人去一帮不认识的人打的话，那的确是很没意思；但是有人在一块的话，就总是令人很开心。”

Buster想起一次他在收拾东西的时候，找到一个化妆盒。“你用这鬼玩意儿做什么？”

“你不清楚，我只能说有些人爱好有点特别...”Timmy做了个鬼脸，“我倒没有这爱好，这癖好太奇怪了。”

Buster往Timmy眼睛底下用刷子刷了两道睫毛膏，让Timmy看起来相当的滑稽，他们两个像傻子一样大笑起来。“我以前打球的时候从来不抹油彩；我从来不觉得抹它看起来很酷，只觉得看起来蠢得要命，”Timmy说，“拿这玩意抹更好笑了，这还不如拿鞋油直接刷两道呢。”

Timmy看起来有点凄楚，虽然仍在笑着。Buster每每在这样的时候遗憾自己没有更早一点遇到Timmy；不是在他灯红酒绿的黄金岁月，而是在更早以前，在Timmy还是个普通的棒球队队员，还没有流落到旧金山的时候。但是那时候他们相隔有三千英里，绝对没有任何可能认识对方，况且那时候的Buster不过是个傻透顶了的高中生，而Divine était toujours Culafroy。

Buster没精打采地独自一人吃着早饭，突然停进了电话铃声。电话里是不认识的声音。“您是？”

“这里是卡斯楚区健康中心，请问您这边是Timothy Lincecum先生的住址吗？”

“怎么了？啊，是的女士，我是他的......室友，他到底怎么了？”

“先生，是这样，Lincecum先生因为药物过量被送到这里急救了。您能不能来一趟？”

“可以的，没问题，女士。我想问一件事，他是从哪里被送过来的？”

“先生，今天早上的时候一间旅馆给我们打电话...先生，先生？”

Buster绝望地堆在椅子上。他某种程度上理解Timmy的药瘾，他嗑药的原因和造成如此现状的苦衷；他也试过很多次去接受，去原谅，但是他做不到。因为他既爱着Timmy，而神志到现在仍算得上是正常，所以他无法宽恕，也不能离开，只能给公司打电话请一上午的假，赶紧开车去医院。

他看见Timmy躺在床上，身上插着管子，苍白、干净，仿佛没有任何一点苦痛过往曾发生过的迹象，平静如同死亡本身。“旅馆那边的电话晚打一点，他就完蛋了。”护士对他说，“当时和他一起来的还有一个人，不过听旅馆前台的人说，那家伙早就溜了。”

“您能让我们单独呆一会儿吗？”他问护士。他觉得在这儿干活的护士根本不会被他在电话里拙劣的谎言骗到，说不定还觉得他又蠢又可笑。他用手指抚摸着Timmy五官的线条，轻轻吻他，心想Timmy如果此刻死去该有多好。时间将永永远远冰封在这一刻，一切都将是那么完美，没有生活的苦闷，尖锐的矛盾，争吵，怀疑，背叛或是妥协。Timmy将彻底属于他，将是他献给死神的爱人。然后他可以也去死，让一切成为真正的永恒，不被时间、账单、药物或者其他任何东西消磨。或者说他也可以活下去，用一生的孤独岁月去陪伴他永不改变的情人。他觉得他肯定是疯得厉害，但是他此刻真的、真的、真的想拔掉Timmy身上的管子。

他没有。他还是选择了每天都来，直到等到医生说Timmy问题不大，然后在医药账单上签了字，这账单的数字直让他皱眉。Timmy看起来既疲惫又愧疚，Buster知道这种表情，就像Timmy时不时欲言又止，或者和人出去乱搞之后的表情。看到这样的表情一直令Buster痛苦，让他感觉像是做了什么错事的其实是自己。不，就是自己的错误，他应该理解的。

“走吧，”Buster拍了拍Timmy的肩膀，“我们回家。”

似乎是为了补偿什么，他们做爱越发频繁，有些时候Buster那种对于死亡的幻想甚至会激起他的欲望，而Timmy表示Buster想怎样都行，因为他能做的事情不多。Timmy说他某种意义上喜欢疼痛，因为这让他有生存的实感，并不因为他是受虐狂，他没那特殊爱好--这话没办法让Buster兴致勃勃，只能让他觉得悲哀。但是他到底还是不受控地把手掐在Timmy的脖子上，没有办法停止想象他慢慢用力的情形，但是他不敢真的下力气，他不知道他真的用力气之后一切的结局。Timmy握住他的手问他，“你想杀了我吗？”

“我...不，我根本没有想，不过，或许，也有可能...”Buster觉得自己根本没办法面对这个问题的真相。

“那么你真的这么干也没什么问题，或许这正是我的心愿也不一定。”Timmy微笑着告诉他。

Buster几乎要忍不住眼泪，他的手一直在发抖。他告诉自己，你做不到，你永远也不会做到。

这段时间还发生了一件事情：Buster的父亲因为听到了一个去过旧金山的亲戚的话，知道了他不但喜欢男人，还和一个嗑药的婊子住在一块，说要和他断绝关系。Buster某种意义上早就预计到这一天的到来，真正发生的时候，倒并没有像他设想过的那样令人恐惧，但是他没办法不让自己回忆从前的事情。

他想起佐治亚乡间的泥泞小路，想起阳光下盛放的紫藤。他想起他父亲开车带着他打暑期的联赛，路上飘起尘土。只要有机会，他父亲会去看他的每一场比赛。还有他们屋子后面的草坪，以及和他的兄弟姐妹玩耍的回忆。他知道会有这么一天的，他不害怕，他只是难过。

令他不解的是，他这位亲戚并不是喜好打探的人，他们闲聊的时候Buster也从来没有透露出一点消息，那亲戚甚至不知道他住在卡斯楚区。谁知道他和他那位亲戚见面了呢？只有一个人…他为他自己想到的事情有一点后背发凉。他不敢想下去了，怕面对这一切的真相。

幸好Bum给他打来了电话，让他感觉稍微好了一点；他最近被他自己阴暗的想法、各种现实生活的乱七八糟的事情和烦恼压得喘不过来气了。“你现在又在哪儿？”他问Bum。

“我现在在旧金山啊。不过我最近又开始收拾东西计划打包走人了，这次我计划去加拿大。你现在怎么样？”

他现在怎么样？他要付账单，公司最近又忙得要命，他父亲和他断绝了关系，而他自己对于Timmy抱有着各种各样自己觉得错误的想法。他甚至不知道从哪里开始说起。“我和我老爹断绝关系了。”

“你不如向他道歉试试？圣诞节的时候回不去家总是令人难过的。”

Buster几乎想笑。“我就算道歉了，但是能叫我不去当一个死基佬吗？那就根本一点用都没有。况且即使如此，我也没什么可能被原谅；我老爹就是那样的人，我已经根本没脸去找他说话了。”

“那至少只能说你还好在经济上用不着支持了。我说老兄，你如果有问题或者觉得难受，你至少可以来给我打电话——如果我还在旧金山的话。不过，老实说，很多时候我自己甚至都不知道自己在什么鬼地方；我被劝过安顿下来找个稳定工作，不要到处乱晃，可是我说什么也做不到这个。你男朋友现在怎么样？”

“挺不错的？我们现在还是挺不错的。”Buster始终没什么勇气在Bum面前提Timmy的事。

“Buster，我有时候真的希望你能少隐瞒一点，不过这一次我先相信你。你要记住，什么乱七八糟的事情都会过去的；如果过不去，你就等，总有一天会变好的。”

Bum承诺说他到西雅图之后打电话给Buster，但是Buster根本没接到电话，他觉得Bum可能把这件事忘了，自己也没太放在心上。令他高兴的事情是，也许Timmy因为进医院的事情吓到了，最近看上去的状态好了很多。他每天忙得要命，生活已经对他来说足够烦人。至少他有Timmy，还有Timmy——那对他来说已经足够了。他有时候觉得和外界脱离联系也是挺美好的一件事；他现在唯一担心的，就是他总疑心现在Timmy是不是为了让他不去怀疑而故意装出来的，他现在到底都在什么时候，和什么人出去鬼混？他每当这样想的时候，总会回到在医院的那一天，然后他就不再敢往下多想了。

“感谢上帝，我还以为你被抓起来了。”他过了一天，接到了Bum打给他公司的电话。

“你在哪儿呢？”

“我在温哥华。在西雅图的时候我给你打了几次电话都没人接听，我以为你有事情，结果我到了温哥华再打也没有人接。谢天谢地，你没事，也没死。国际电话太他妈的贵了，再见。”

他向电话局咨询，对方表示旧金山市外的电话和她原住址的电话被屏蔽接通了。他问能不能重新接通呢？结果对方回答，“电话服务是Lincecum本人办理的，所以这也要他本人拿身份证吗来办理才行。”

Buster并没有向Timmy挑明这一切，他深知某种意义上感谢Timmy能帮他切断与现实世界的纽带，这是他一直梦想去做而没勇气去真的这么干的事。现实世界带给他的苦痛远多于欢愉，除了Timmy，也包括Timmy--不，Timmy在他心里并不算所谓的现实世界。他因为Timmy产生的种种愤怒的情绪，不过时因为生活与命运强加给Timmy的；而他如此幸运又不幸地爱着Timmy，所以他也必须得承受这些。

Buster有一天吃晚饭的时候，突然有一阵电流打过他的大脑，他脑子里仿佛点亮了粉色与蓝色的灯。他觉得自己精力充沛到不行，血液里的肾上腺素像无所事事的军队，到处暴冲，他想找点事干，尤其是想做爱。他知道自己现在看起来和精神病没有两样，但是他没办法控制自己，非得现在就去开始扒Timmy的衣服不可。

“求你，求求你，我想要你，现在就想--”他自己感觉根本不知道自己在说什么，还没说完就被Timmy用嘴唇堵住。他甚至不知道他们干了多久，等到他的脑袋稍微正常了一点的时候，他觉得自己好像被一个由纯粹的虚无构成的直球以一百英里的速度砸中了。

Buster一下子就睡不着了。他忽然觉得刚才的一切过分诡异了，他还没老到非得用点什么特殊小药丸来解决生理问题的地步。那么答案只有一个，Timmy应该是受到了Buster下镇静剂办法的启发，往他的水里下了点可卡因类的兴奋药品。这下子所有的事情都能联系在一起了：Timmy清楚Buster对他的猜疑，无望之下决定使用点特殊手段。他畏惧Buster像他以前的男友那样离开自己，所以决定逐步切断Buster和正常社会之间的联系，让Buster觉得没自己不行。他清楚Buster在任何正常情况下都不能忍耐他自己因为药瘾而操皮肉生涯的事情，那么简单，只要用药物去搞乱Buster的脑袋，让他停不下来，说不定就能理解自己。Buster大概想清楚了一切，只能坐在床上发呆。

但是Timmy不知道的是，Buster本质上并不是很容易被兴奋剂类的东西骗到的类型，他更希望自己迷迷糊糊什么都不想。Buster习惯了自我责难，认为欢愉本来就虚假，痛苦才是常态；药物带来的更加虚假的欢愉对他而言毫无值得追求的地方。Timmy这个计划其实漏洞非常大；他这么干了，结果Buster的生活里Timmy占据的比重越高，他就会越关注Timmy不属于他的时候，他只会更没办法接受这些。而这样无可奈何的现实几乎唯有死亡才能解脱，况且Buster对于Timmy的痛苦不无察觉，他自私地认为，或许死亡对于Timmy来说也是个不错的结局。Buster觉得自己如同看见了深渊的一角，知道自己如果不及时停止将会面对什么样的命运。他虽然总是冒出怪想法，但是实际上连看Timmy去死都并没办法接受，更何况是...

他知道他自己必须得做决断了，因为他绝不能接受这样的结局。他觉得自己哭都哭不出来；他心里清楚，就像知道他会死亡那样，知道他自己是爱着Timmy的，甚至胜过世间他所见过或者想象的到的一切，胜过任何他所希望的一切。但是他不能接受命运向他揭示的结局，只能希望时间能公平地消磨所有人的一切痛苦。他勉强爬起来，收拾好他的证件和必备品，去开门。

他开门离开前最后一刻看见Timmy站在对面，看上去好像只是勉强维持着人类的形态。

Buster拎着包回到了他一开始和Bum合住的地方。他脑子和浆糊差不多，腿直打颤，他都不知道自己是怎么成功做到开车到这里来的。他敲门，但是完全不期待Bum会开，因为鬼才知道Bum现在在什么地方。

“谁他妈的大半夜敲门？”Bum揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地开门，“上帝啊，你看起来和屎差不多。你快进来，你之前的房间我现在还没租出去。你赶快去睡觉，有什么事情明天再说。”

Buster回到了自己的房间，看到了这里的摆设丝毫没有改变，这让他觉得自己回到了人间，从前种种好像是他发烧时候做的疯狂的梦。他突然有种感觉，觉得自己不能再待在旧金山了。不仅仅是卡斯楚区；是这十一座小山丘上，被海雾笼罩着的白色之城，这城里到处都是Timmy的幻影，单是想想就让他想到自己犯下的错误，而他连面对自己妄想出来的幻影的勇气都没有。但是为了所谓最好的结局，他又根本没有什么选择。

“所以你能和我讲讲到底发生了什么吗？你难道是被你的男朋友踹出去了？“Bum第二天问他。

“不是，根本不是，是我自己要走的。”Buster觉得非常难以开口，尤其是在Bum的面前，“你能不能带我走？去哪儿都行，多久都行，怎么都行。我现在觉得我说什么也呆不下去了，而我就是这样的人，我自己一个人好像没办法走，非得有人拖着我才行似的。”

“那你得把你的脑袋理清一下，回答我几个问题。你想去哪儿？是定居还是短期？这些你得搞明白才成。你是想要回亚特兰大吗？但是我觉得，你这样回南方的话，可能还是去新奥尔良或者纳什维尔比较好一些，城市有趣，你也不认识什么人。不过我看你只是头脑发热罢了。你出去散几天心，我认为你的脑子就会好一点。我想问你今年还有没有年假了？”

“有，有的，我甚至还没想好怎么用。”

“那好，这样。我最近得去一趟墨西哥，去把你的签证办好，我带你走。”

“说真的，要不我留在墨西哥好了，反正那里也没人认识我，我也谁都不认识。”

Bum大笑起来。“墨西哥挺好的，一天的生活费只要几美元，就是你的西语恐怕不大够用。我担心的是，你到那儿说不定又勾搭上哪个拉丁小伙子，然后又把自己搞到一团糟。难道我还能把你拉到南极不成？”

“我倒觉得去南极也挺好，”Buster感觉自己稍微好了一点，“至少企鹅不会给人造成什么压力。”

“你做梦，”Bum又开始笑起来，“在南极保证自己不饿死可是要花上很大一笔钱，你这点可怜的身家不要想这种好事。”他的眼睛突然又回到了Buster记忆里那种温和悲哀的样子，“Buster，你老师被各种各样的乱七八糟的事情弄崩溃，亚特兰大、你的男朋友、你老爸、你的账单和随便什么东西都能把你搞垮。你这样子比我第一次看见你的时候还要糟。你得想办法把你自己的脑子搞明白，不然会有一天没有人再来帮你，你也连求助都做不到。”

“那你会帮我吗，Bum？”Buster知道自己没权利这么问，他感觉自己一直是对Bum有所求又没法回报的状态。

“我会，”Bum看起来有点无奈，“只要我知道你在哪儿，知道你的电话号码，或者只知道你的身份信息，我就会帮你，只要你自己还肯接受我的帮助。但是Buster，我不过是个没有几个钱，在路上随赚随花的半个流浪汉，我其实什么都做不到。你甚至都不会告诉我真正发生了什么；我猜这次就算我硬把你弄到飞高了，也没办法让你开口。”他叹了口气，“算了，你这几天收拾一下你的破烂，墨西哥的入境签证应该不需要等多久就能办好。”

“咱们怎么走？”Buster问道。

“啊，我们先去蒂华纳！这和最近的路程差不了多远，但是我想早点入境，在墨西哥多呆一阵，因为成本考虑，也是因为比较有意思--反正我们有枪嘛！你会使步枪吗？”

“说真的，我步枪用的比手枪好。”Buster回答。这让他又想起了他的父亲，和他童年时代的回忆。

“你又不高兴了。算了，到了那儿我带你去逛，那里有不错的音乐和酒。当然如果你想要叶子或者男孩子什么的，我也可以搞的到，比在美国容易多了。到处乱鬼混就是有这点好处，我甚至为了到处乱跑放弃了继续打棒球呢。”

“你又来你那皮条客的一套，这招对我不管用。说起来你为什么放弃了这个？”Bum一边开车，一边望着左手边绿色的山。

“我要是当皮条客我就得被绑死了，我才不乐意。我不是不喜欢投球，但是我没办法，我根本不知道我自己能发展成什么样子，而且我又喜欢四处晃悠。就算是运气好，有幸被大联盟球队选中了，首先是个人都得在小联盟蹲个不知道几年。你蹲在小联盟的时候，就是被关在巴士里，像一只鸡，和其他二十几只鸡被关在同一个笼子里运来运去。而打上大联盟的机会呢，没人能知道，反正我觉得对谁来说都不是很大。很大的可能性就是一直被关在巴士里运来运去，直到自己变成一堆没用的垃圾，而作为投手，说不定因为哪天睡觉或者打炮的姿势不太对头，整个职业生涯就完蛋了。就算是交了大运，打上了大联盟，那也还不过其实是一只被运来运去的鸡，一只有钱的、装在漂亮笼子里的鸡。虽然我也很想有钱，但是这个几率已经小到让我觉得实在不大划算。”Bum吹了声口哨。

“我真的很想有钱啊，Bum。你能不能把你的机会送给我？”Buster大笑。

“现在我都这岁数了，那机会早他妈的没了。不过你要有钱也好办，我们一块去抢银行怎么样？”Bum开玩笑地拍了拍枪。

他们在去蒂华纳的路上，一直谨慎小心地不让空间被沉默和Buster在旧金山的烂摊子填满。蒂华纳有着加州的阳光和墨西哥的气息，成群的小混混挤在门口，妓女从窗户里向外张望，酒、大麻和没清理好的狭窄街道发出的气味竟融出一股腐烂的甜蜜气息。

他们走进了一家小酒馆，酒馆的霓虹灯设计的很有创意：一个红色的小魔鬼，将三叉头的老二伸向空中。半裸的女孩在一个长方形的台子上跳舞，曼博舞曲的唱片音量非常大，那声音好像是世界末日的回响。一个男孩来问Buster，“¿Quiere una mamada, señor?”他砍价那男孩暗沉幽深的黑眼睛，心里只觉得刺痛；他给了那孩子几个比索，打发他走了。他点了龙舌兰，一杯接一杯地往肚子里灌。

“你这么干会宿醉的，”Bum对他说，“明天早上你的脑袋会炸开，况且在这种地方光喝酒也没什么意思。”

Buster大笑。“只要我一直喝下去，那么我永远都不会宿醉。”

Buster之后就只记得自己管Bum要点叶子，但是Bum只是把他拖回了旅馆，说他醉得太厉害，然后自己找了个姑娘鬼混去了。第二天Buster早上起来的时候，头果然快要炸了；Bum告诉他自己得外出办点事，让他最好在旅馆里呆一天，因为他的状态太坏。

Buster坐在床上发着呆，头太疼，让他根本一点出门的念头都没有，也让他没办法把自己扔在被子里再睡一觉。他知道Bum肯定会回来，但是他强烈地觉得自己现在孤身一人，而且还身处异国他乡。他差不多把独身的滋味忘光了，在起初的几天觉得有点轻松之后，现在只是越来越觉得孤独。空气里的这种气息让他奇怪地回想起了强烈的欲望，而找一个男孩子来--还多半是个黑眼睛的男孩子--只让他觉得难过。他想找点什么逃避一下，但是他没办法改变自己始终是贪婪地、可悲地渴望一点真心。他平时对自己对于迷迷糊糊的状态的向往有点恐惧，现在却忍不住想要求得那样的状态。他不但想让自己迷迷糊糊，他仍然想着要感情，因为他到底是被惯坏了，缺少这样的东西一天都让他没办法忍受，但是他知道，至少现在他没办法回去找Timmy。

他从早上，等到流光的夕阳铺满窗台，再到夜色与灯彩占据世界。Bum回来了，他给Buster用深色的牛皮纸卷烟，好像是在卷哈瓦那皇冠雪茄似的。一股突然的欲望拉着他，让他去吻Bum的手。

Bum看着他，灰眼睛里的神色不再是那种令他印象深刻的温和哀伤，而是近乎悲悯。Bum问他，“你想要什么？”

“你天天在路上鬼混，你难道不知道我想要什么？”

Bum笑笑，低头吻Buster。“你知道我又能有什么办法呢？只要是我能给的，我都给你。”

Bum对他非常温和，几乎令他难受，仿佛Bum根本不是为了自己的欢愉，而纯粹是为了让Buster高兴。但是他没办法因为这个就停止厌恨自己，尤其是自己的背叛。

他看见Bum起床穿衣服，问他为什么走。Bum笑得有点尴尬，说他觉得Buster会怨恨自己的决定，不如自己走开让Buster脑子清醒一些。

Buster觉得自己已经错得够多，那么继续错下去也没所谓。那就继续错下去吧，他拉住了Bum。“你知道我虽然怨恨自己的决定，但是我从来都不会怨恨你。请你留下来。”

“不，Buster，咱们都清楚这是怎么回事。这不过是出于欲望和孤独罢了，就...就像，”Bum像是花了很大力气才继续说下去，“就像是咱们都清楚我自己爱着你，但是你从没有爱过我一样。”

不过Bum还是留了下来。

“我觉得这真是一种过分疯狂的生活，”Buster一边啃着玉米饼子，一边说，“我觉得我现在开车都比以前快。”

“因为墨西哥这儿的气氛，还有墨西哥的警察也懒得管你。很多人因此也来这边寻欢作乐--不过主要的原因还是因为便宜。”

“不，我说的不是这个。”Buster看着公路边上的荒原，只有杂草和低矮深绿的灌木点缀其间，“我是说，这里感觉离人的正常生活很远，你一个人一直这么晃荡着，怎么能做到不疯？”

“并不总是一个人，”Bum踩了一下油门，“有时候会有人来搭车，有的人不说话，但是不少人还是很有意思。至于什么人都没有的时候，那就狠踩油门，把音乐开到最大，什么都不想。这是我自己的选择，或许我生得更早的话，会去西部拓荒或者去育空淘金。我出生的那个破地方太无聊了，全村人都姓同一个姓。你一直在乱晃的的话，发生点儿有意思的事情的概率比较大，当然有时候也会有麻烦事儿；但是我觉得，除了去犯罪，没有其他的合法的生活比这个令人还激动。虽然，有时候也会有...比较难以描述的事情发生。”

“比如说你遇见我？”

“比如说我遇见你。或许上帝认为人不应该做个开着皮卡的快乐的流浪汉，但是当除了家人之外的所有人都不过是生命里的匆匆过客的时候，有时候还是想要一点...稳定的东西。所以我有时候把你看成是一种必然的诅咒，因为你好像是能成为这样的人，因此可悲地爱上了你。”Bum叹了口气，“但是幸运的是你虽然不够诚实，也不会故意去撒谎，不曾给我虚假的希望，而我本身也算够理性。”

Buster知道Bum绝无指责之意，但是他本身无法压抑自己的种种愧疚。“对不起。”

“你并不需要对我道歉，你没有任何一点对不起我。有些东西就是做不到的，比如说让你去爱我，比如说我把我这台损耗过度的破车换成我想要的新款式--我根本没办法攒起来钱。咱们在前边停下，我有点想再给自己弄点东西吃。”Bum顿了一下，“还有，Buster，我可以吻你吗？”

墨西哥城是个乱七八糟，如同发烧一样的城市，换乱的交通和喧嚣的噪音令人难以置信。这里的汽车不安装消声器，出租汽车追上他们，问他们要不要姑娘。墨西哥的公交从不停站，想上车的人都得奔跑追赶跳上车。小混混公然在箱子里兜售十字架和大麻。几百个妓女排列在幽暗狭窄的街道边，忧郁的眼睛朝路人发出微光。每到一处都是嘈杂的街头乐队在演奏。

Buster感觉的自己也是在做梦，他在墨西哥城的日子完全被有着刺鼻酸味的龙舌兰酒、地下拳击比赛、大量的性爱和少量叶子塞满了。他至少决定目前而言，暂时让自己不去思考，因为思考只会令他悔恨和受折磨。或许是这样的助长主张了他的做法；在这里本来就有过多的苦难，人们如果想要生存下去，就非得放弃思考不可。Bum某种意义上也感受到了这种末日的狂欢气息；他仿佛是知晓这样非真实的时光必定短暂，而如同溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草。Buster知道倒计时已经在滴答作响，他忽然认识到，从他下决心请过年假之后，就注定会有这样疯狂的旅行，也注定回去面对命运对他的咆哮。但是他拒绝去想，他感觉时间如同停滞，因为在这里任何事情都没有结束。

但是他们终究要踏上归程。仿佛作为这次狂热的旅程的注脚，Buster在埃尔帕索生了病，发起了高烧。他看见金色流过天空，流过Bum的皮卡的车顶，它因风吹雨打已经显得破旧，然后流过他的眼球，流了进去。他看见蔷薇和金樱子盛放的故乡，看见阳光下年少的投手向他扔来一颗四缝线球。他看见自己坐在酒吧里，看着洋基对道奇的世界大赛直播，Timmy微笑着坐在他身边。他看见他和Timmy在无人经过的暗巷里接吻，看见亚特兰大正午的日光，那是一切的开始。他忽然在这一刻理解了Timmy，为何执着于追寻虚幻的欢愉。但是他依旧不可接受，也不可饶恕，因为唯有死亡才是最真实、永恒的欢愉。

“我要是此刻死去该多好。”Buster喃喃自语，“这感觉太棒了。”

“不要说胡话了，你死不掉的，”Bum大笑，“医生说你只是小毛病，很快就好了，别胡思乱想。”

Buster病愈之后，他们有一次经过了圣华金谷的弗雷斯诺，他意识到了他和Bum即将走向终点，就如同这里也是起点。此后他们再发生的事情，都已经没有意义。Buster感叹命运的歧路将他引向此地，倘若不是Bum带他离开，他或许会停留到其他什么地方，可能是洛杉矶或者是西海岸的其他城市。或者说倘若他哪天去了另外一间酒吧，那么他多半注定只是与Timmy擦肩而过。命运将每个人引向虽然难说最好，但是却是必然的结局。

他刚回来没有多久，就接到了警局的电话。“您是Tim Lincecum先生的保释人，是吗？”

“什么保释人？”Buster有点迷糊。

“啊，他因为携带麻醉品被关进号子里了。不过这也不是这位先生第一次被关进去了，我猜他应该是胡乱填的，如果你不想保释他出来的话，他也关不了多久就能出来。我们也没有办法，上面有定量指标的，我猜他只是运气不太好。”

Buster这回确实听见了命运在向他怒吼的声音。但是他对于这件事没办法置之不理，他发现，尽管这段时间他诸般逃避，但是只要听见Timmy的一点消息，他无论如何都会回来找Timmy，而且Timmy在保释人姓名上还填的是他的名字...他早晚得面对这一切，就算是他已经看见了必定的结局，但是他还是要去拘留所把Timmy带出来，然后向他道歉，或许他们可以重新开始，但是他这次一定不会再离开。他当然对Bum抱有强烈的歉意，但是他没有办法，他必须得这样做，就如同死亡和纳税。

“所以，你要走了？”他听见Bum问他。“你不用回答，因为我知道你的答案，而又这让你很为难。”Bum继续说，“没有关系，你可以离开，我知道的，我他妈的早就知道了。”

“我知道这让你很痛苦，对不起。”Buster只能软弱无力地道歉。

“我确实痛苦，但是这也是我自己的选择。我知道我对你的希望不过是妄想，我早就知道你是怎样一个人。软弱、喜欢逃避、无法面对自己的内心，并且还依然爱着另外一个人，然而我爱你。我想和你说的是，你如果有什么问题或者麻烦，你依然可以找我，我不会换电话，也不会换住址，即使我乱晃到天涯海角，我也肯定会回来。”

“我把钥匙留给你，你随时也可以回来。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切的结局。

_ 由我进入愁苦之城， _

_ 由我进入永劫之苦， _

_ 由我进入万劫不复的人群中。 _

_ 正义推动了崇高的造物主， _

_ 神圣的力量、最高的智慧、本原的爱 _

_ 创造了我。在我以前未有造物， _

_ 除了永久存在的以外， _

_ 而我也将永世长存。 _

_ **\--** **《神曲** **·** **地狱篇》，但丁** _

“那俩警察是一个唱红脸，一个唱白脸。唱白脸那位一直问我，‘你从谁那里买到这些药的？快招，快招，’唱红脸的条子就在解释，‘老兄，您看我们也是有指标的，而且您光顾这里也不是第一次了，您应该清楚知道嗑药这件事对您的经济和健康情况有很大影响。’我心想，放屁，我他妈的才不做二五仔。他们拿我没招，就只能把我关着，任我在号子里白吃白喝。我还没有危险到让国家宁可白养着我也不敢把我放出来的程度，反正旧金山按法律而论嗑药的人满大街都是，要是全都抓起来，那警察局就得破产。你真蠢，真的。他们没两天就得把我放出来，你不但叫条子骗了你的保释金，你也不知道你自己把自己放入了何种境地。”

“我觉得我应该知道我把自己放在何种境地了，但是我只有一种选择。”Buster想了想才又张开口，“你可以原谅我吗，Timmy？”

“你知道，我不能原谅你，但是我也做了很多你不会原谅的事情，这么一来咱们扯平了，”Timmy突然看起来相当严肃，“现在你有两个选择。要么我们在这里分开，从此别再见面，你会自由，你想跟谁在一起都行。我清楚你对我的那些乱七八糟的念头，但是时间会让你忘掉它们。要么你就不离开我，咱们就一直在一块儿，你也永远休想要想着离开。你想要离开就只有一种办法，那就像婚礼誓词里所说的那样，‘直到死亡把我们分开。’”

Buster无力地笑了起来，“我都已经来到这里了，你觉得我能做出其他什么选择吗？”

“你或许是出于好意，毕竟你一直是个不错的人。我劝你好好想想，因为你一旦做了决定就没有了反悔的机会。”Timmy吻着他，虽说这比起吻来说更像撕咬。Buster很确定他们把对方都咬出了血。Timmy的嘴唇因为这个吻而几乎显得猩红，和他本来就苍白的肤色放在一起，看起来像是《古舟子咏》里掷骰子决定人生死的怪物。

Buster休假结束之后去上班，结果发现自己的工作证找不到了。他去前台问，结果前台的女士像见了鬼一样盯着他。

“Posey，你不是找人替你请辞了吗？你现在在这里是怎么回事？”那女士怀疑地问他。

“什么？我根本没有请辞过啊？”

“不，Posey，你不是突发急病昏迷重症不能来工作了吗？你连医学证明都是全的，工作证自然也是收回去了，这都是你朋友帮你办的。”

“他妈的，不，女士，我什么时候昏迷过了？我现在完全没有问题，那个朋友和所谓医学证明又是怎么回事？”

前台那位女士怜悯地看了他一眼，拿出了医疗证明。“Posey，我大概猜出来是怎么回事了。你估计是 **被** 辞职了，但是老实说，我们的程序已经走完，那怎么都没有办法了。你要是真的这么喜欢我们这儿，看看你能不能从你那所谓的朋友手里搞到一张出院的证明，今年秋天的时候再来碰碰运气，”女士叹了口气，“或者你去试试找份新工作吧，希望你那医疗档案不会被查到。说真的，你是不是该好好想想自己有没有得罪过什么人？”

Buster只能灰溜溜地离开，无法不承认自己的罪过人\--或者直接说，就是乱搞。假如他不那么软弱，假如他脑子清醒一点\--都不会发生那样的事情。他好像现在才终于彻底从半夜逃走和墨西哥之旅的那场疯狂的梦里醒来。那真是一场荒谬的梦啊，如果真的是梦就好了。“你已经没有反悔的机会了。”Timmy对他说。

他只得回家，却发现钥匙怎么也打不开门锁。Timmy之前说的什么选择，也许是在骗他，Buster想。毕竟是因为自己做下的事情，所以这应该是，也理应受到Timmy的报复。他仍然绝望地拍着门，还好门终于开了。

“我觉得你现在也已经知道发生了什么事情了，哈！那我也不必隐瞒这些都是我干的；只不过是迎接你回来的一点小小惊喜罢了。”Timmy神经质地大笑起来。

“但是，你得和我解释一下你做这些事的后果怎么处理，还有这医疗证明，以及你为什么\--”

“我都已经这一把岁数了，你还可笑地以为我这么干是出于报复你或者什么嫉妒心作祟？我这种人，自己尚且不忠实，哪有什么权利嫉妒你出去乱搞呢？但是我再三确认之下，你依旧非要和我在一起，那么我就得做一些事情，去确定我可以做到我之前对你说过的话。哦，那个单子。你不清楚作为瘾君子的必修课之一就是找医生开处方吗？讲道理，找医生开医疗证明要比找他开处方容易多了，我当时一进诊所，那医生的老婆就要把我轰出去，医生本人都快瘫在椅子上了，一直念叨着‘Lincecum先生，我已经金盆洗手了。’我说我不是找他弄处方，只是找他弄个医疗证明，他没一会就给我弄好了。钱的事情怎么解决我一会再说。要不是你这次和人跑了，很多话我甚至都没什么勇气和你讲，因为我一直知道就算你再爱我，离不开我，但是你仍然还是蔑视我。”

Buster觉得自己有点腿软，跪了下来。“随便你怎么说，但是Timmy，你误会了，我从没有，从一开始知道你在干什么的时候也没有蔑视过你，我甚至没怜悯过你，因为我们都是差不多的货色，所以我爱你。我唯一承认的，是我一直对你觉得愤怒，愤怒到几乎恨着你。”

Timmy抱住他，他们像两个傻子一样，明明有沙发，却在地上拥抱。“你以为只有你一个人这么觉得吗？我也一样。爱夹杂了恐惧就变成了恨。我恐惧因为我的衰老而被抛弃，我恐惧因为我嗑药，我操皮肉生涯而被抛弃。我没有勇气说很多话，我甚至不敢在吵架的时候理直气壮地让你滚蛋。你大半夜和人跑了，我倒觉得轻松，因为这块石头终于落地了。我早就知道你会抛弃我。我在号子里的保释人的姓名只是瞎写的，因为我根本对你不抱希望，我没对任何人抱有过希望，只是我当时还不幸没能忘了你。但是你回来了，我又得陷入到那种恐惧中去了。我是如此的恐惧，甘愿冒着被厌恶的风险去这样做，无论你怎样想，我都绝不、绝不放手。”

“所以你到底要怎么做呢，Timmy？”Buster不知道为什么，觉得自己竟然在微笑。

“不得不说你的家庭用冷火鸡疗法给了我灵感，但是我有个优点，就是我弄钱的办法比你要灵活很多，所以我的计划\--简单来说就是把你关起来的计划\--要可行的多。我拿着你的医疗证明，不但给你辞了职，而且把你的分期付款计划以利息提高的代价延长，所以一切你都不必担心。我现在再最后一次和你说，你现在离开还来得及。你离开了可以先找个短工干一阵，适时我会寄给你治愈的健康报告，然后你可以和你那位哥们，或者随便是谁，怎么过都行\--不，其实，你想什么时候离开都可以，只要你能提前告诉我。但是如果你不想离开，那么你就必须得接受我这些做法。”

“我接受，我拒绝离开，因为我就算一走了之也迟早有一天会回来。”Buster深呼吸了一下，“Bum的事情你都知道了？”

Timmy大笑。“我他妈的当然都知道了！我知道你是什么样的货色，肯定干得出在路上和人乱搞的事，并且知道他爱你。我见过他，虽然他应该没有认出我，但是他像个蠢货一样四处打听你的情况。我大概猜得出你在墨西哥都干了些什么，因为我清楚你跟我一样，都是这样的烂货，”他又爆发出一阵狂热的笑声，“要不是因为我是个年老色衰的婊子，根本不会有人对我抱有一点真心，然后又进了号子，我在你跑了的那段时间估计会干和你一模一样的事。但是你他妈的竟然回来了，又把我抛回到过去那种担惊受怕的境地里，因此我更加强烈地憎恨着你。Buster，可怜的Buster，你真是不幸啊。”

“Buster，这么久了你也知道，我根本不是个变态，所以你也不要把这个小破公寓当成罗西城堡，”他的情人温柔地抚摸着他的头发，用指尖轻轻触摸着他的眉毛，“你不要担心任何奇怪的事情发生。你在家里想做什么都可以，你想要什么我可以帮你搞定\--条件是我经济允许。我的确会想你提出要求，但是你说真的，想不想答应都行。我唯一对你的一点要求，就是请你对我诚实。我当然不会惩罚你，因为我的确没有这样的爱好，但是我够了解你，而且我足够有耐心。还有，你知道，你从来没有失去选择的自由。”

“我根本没有选择的自由，而且我也并不会对你不诚实。”Buster回答道。

“得了，你不要扯淡了。你的实话并不比一个找医生要处方的瘾君子的实话更多，虽然我知道你不过是讨我开心罢了，”Timmy点了一根烟，“现在你跪下来，抚摸我，吻我。这个你没心情可以不做；但是请你回答我，你对你那位朋友\--是叫Bumgarner吧\--抱着怎样的感情？你为什么那么做？当然，你要是觉得我不过是个到处乱搞的烂婊子，不配过问你那高尚的感情，也请你直说。”

Buster顺从了Timmy的所有要求。他一边解开了Timmy的裤子，一边做出回答：“Bum是我的朋友。我这么做是因为我没法面对自己的错误和烂摊子，也是出于欲望和孤独。我清楚他爱我，但是我不爱他。”

Timmy笑起来。“我经验可够多，即使是你在干这事的时候依然可以保持耐心。你并没有说完你所有的话，我想继续听你说下去。”

Buster一边继续着手上的动作，一边说下去。Timmy对他这种逼问让他痛苦，却也某种意义上让他有种精神上的欣悦感。“我不清楚我爱不爱他，但是至少不是那样的爱。我承认我很自私，因为他第一次救了我，带我逃离了亚特兰大和对我自己的折磨，这一次我又遇到了类似的折磨，所以我又去找他\--因为我觉得他或许能够再拯救我一次。我那时候在墨西哥，他也和我讲过找人睡觉一晚上只需要几个比索，但是我找他，只是因为\--”他觉得他自己没办法说下去了。

“是因为他爱你，而你一直是没有别人的爱就不行。你就是在利用他，利用他来得救，利用他对你的感情。”Timmy没有温度地微笑着，“把你的手舔干净，如果你不介意的话。你没必要对我做出这种表情，因为我想到了一个事情，”他伸出手抚摸Buster的脸，“你在教堂，向耶稣基督或者是圣母娘娘祈祷。你祈祷他们拯救你，需求他们的爱，希望自己可以进入天堂，让他们宽恕你的罪过，但是你压根儿没想过他们是怎么想的。你后悔吗，Buster？”

“我是痛恨自己，但是我并不后悔。我无论怎么样，到底还是会做出这样的选择，所以我根本不后悔。”

Timmy很喜欢说“我不配”或者“我无权”。但是在Buster看来，Timmy不但绝对配如此对待他，并且有绝对的权利，尤其是在这样的情景下。他清楚无论Timmy会不会把他关起来，他没有Timmy都不行；被关起来最多是无聊，但是如果现在就叫他离开，那他也会像坐飞机一样马上回来。他经常会因为自己现在这样的状态而觉得幸福；不过因为闲时间太多，他本人又疯的不够厉害，他对Timmy弄到钱的手段没有办法不去猜忌。这一切感情、包括封闭的环境，包括他发现Timmy在得到对于他的安全感之后略带支配气息的态度，都让他的欲望、苦闷和情感反而增强了。

Timmy拿了个皮项圈给Buster，他照例问了一遍Buster有没有意见，得到同意他这么干的答复之后，就帮他把钩环扣上，扣住钩子的过程令Buster有种轻度欣悦的窒息感。“老实说，有点勒。”

“你习惯就好了，当然你不高兴的话，叫我摘下来也行。我倒不是喜欢给人套狗圈，这么一来感觉的自己是在被狗操，也挺令人恶心的。我只是希望你能属于我，彻彻底底是我的，虽然我自己的都没脸这么说，因为我自己压根儿做不到\--”Timmy可能又嗑药了，笑起来有点病态，“但是，我求你，求你相信我。”

“我相信你，而且我确实是你的，”Buster有点无奈地微笑着，“但是我希望你的屁股是我的。”

“这我就没办法了，你也知道我做不到，但是我能保证，至少说我现在肯定是你的，”Timmy把Buster往床上拉，一点点吻着他，“我都不知道我什么时候会死，我只能保证我的今天，连明天我都什么也保证不了。”

“我也清楚这一点，”Buster温柔地回吻，“所以因为这个我才恨你，但是我又不能把你怎么样。”

“你想把我怎么样也无所谓，我完全没意见，只不过你要找好律师，”Timmy又笑了起来，“但是我可真的想把你‘怎么样’，只不过我没有钱这么干。我想找个医生，当然不是开处方的，把你的双臂和双腿全部截掉，这样你只能靠我生活。我想怎么样就怎么样，你除了在我想和你干的时候以外没有其他的用处。我把你藏在衣柜里，把你的嘴堵住，蒙上眼睛，就算是你想干我、或者是被关的受不了，我也听不见，只有我乐意的时候说不定会满足你。”

Buster这时候正在努力地在Timmy的肩膀上留下痕迹，“你这想法说真的挺刺激的，我有点兴趣。”Buster抬起头。

“我就这点钱，去找医生这么干的话，你两天之内就会因为感染玩完，我不想让你死，也不想蹲号子。”

Buster没继续讲下流话，开始咬起了Timmy的脖子。他想再近一厘米就是动脉，什么都不想用尽全力去咬，那整个动脉就会被咬开。粘稠的血线会喷溅出来，溅得他满身都是，床上也都会是血。然后他将会等Timmy的血流干以后，去仔细擦掉他皮肤上的血，除了嘴唇，嘴唇要用血抹上。接着他就打电话报警，去求他们，求他们把自己关进太平间，同Timmy在一起。他没有咬下去，没有那样的勇气。

Timmy几不可闻地叹了口气，把Buster的头抱在他的胸前。

Timmy拿出了化妆盒，开始往腿上套丝袜。“这他妈的又是怎么回事？”Buster问他。

“这他妈的不是怎么回事，主要是有钱拿。你知道，有些花钱的主顾就是好这一口。”Timmy看上去相当疲惫。

“让我来。”Buster对Timmy说。“你可别他妈的在我脸上瞎鼓捣，弄砸了我就丢大人了。”Timmy笑着骂他。

“没关系，我会弄。我帮我老妹弄过；我妈给她化的妆太丢人了，我当时自己学的。”

“那不一样，你老妹那时候才多大，我却已经老了，老到得往自己脸上鼓捣才能多赚点钱。”

Buster没说话，只是继续给Timmy化着妆。他想到了入殓师的工作，他感觉Timmy这张脸让他想起了医院里死者的面孔。他为Timmy涂上口红，看起来却更加深了死亡的气息。亚特兰大的那个易装者虽然和Timmy有着相似的眼睛，但是那确凿无疑是一张活人的脸。Timmy从一个普通的大学棒球队员到今天这一步，其实也并没有几年。

Timmy披上了外套，笑着和他告了别，看上去有点滑稽。

“接着，”Timmy给他扔来了一串钥匙，“你现在自由了。你不用再非得被我关着了，甚至，说真的，我希望你走。”

“什么？难道是钱的问题？但是我有文凭，也有工作经验，你不一定非得让我走－－”

“钱上面没有一点问题，我也根本用不着这些。我只是告诉你你不是非得再这样下去了。你如果不知道怎么办，你可以先去打短工，我也说过，等时间差不多到了我会把治愈的报告给你，然后你去哪儿都行。”

“不，Timmy，你为什么突然这样？你说我 去哪儿都行，但是你明知道，你就算叫我去哪儿，我到底都会回来找你。”Buster突然觉得他自己的皮质项圈勒得他有点喘不过来气，“而且，我天天呆在家里，能做出来什么事？是你－－”

“Buster，你可成熟点吧。你要知道咱们这样下去，谁都没有好下场。我早就知道自己自从认识你之后，脑子就越来越不正常。我原本对自己这把年纪，还能拥有什么真感情这种屁事不抱一点儿期望，再说，”Timmy深吸了一口气，“真感情不是给我这种人准备的。这一切都是我偷来的，早晚要还给上帝。我这一辈子所有的过分的寻欢作乐，各种各样的罪过，现在都已经找到了我的头上。我爱你，因为我想留住你，我做下了很多令人觉得可怕的事情。”

“我是觉得你做的事情可怕，但是我现在已经没办法了，即使你怎样我也离不开你。你为什么今天突然这个样子？”Buster问他。

“因为人活着总会有几个瞬间，会突然意识到自己不过是个蠢货。”Timmy几乎怜悯地看着他，我们真的都不会有好下场，因为我永远都没法克服对于被你厌弃、被你抛下的恐惧。我就算把你关起来又有什么用呢？你想离开的话，怎么样你都能跑掉，因为我他妈的又不是警察，那我照样得担惊受怕。我这么怕下去，我自己都保证不了我不做出什么变态事儿来。我再说说你。哪有一个正常人是没有另一个人不能活的？你已经疯得够厉害啦。况且我一直知道你对我到处乱搞忍无可忍，我又没办法改，因为我是个瘾君子。你甚至因此恨我，这是你亲口承认的。我也说过我一直活在恐惧里，《邮差总按两边铃》看过没？爱混合了恐惧，那就变成恨了，而我的恐惧一天比一天深。这样下去，就算是再蠢的人也都会知道结局会变成什么样子；咱们俩到最后一定会有一个人蹲大牢或者坐电椅。我认识了你这么久以来，你干过的最正确的事儿就是趁自己还没疯得厉害的时候跑掉。你现在还来得及，趁一切还没彻底搞砸之前。”

“我们还有机会啊。我们又没欠别人高利贷，也没被人追杀。我们难道不能从现在开始忘掉以前的破事情，从头再来吗？”

Timmy摇了摇头。“好的，就算是有那么一丁点儿的可能，我们过下去了，并且还都没疯，那感情就会一点一点随着时间消磨掉，最后变成互相折磨。这是肯定的，而且这对我来说比咱们都疯掉还可怕。我从来不知道着会是什么样子。我这样的热门，我所有的感情，都活不到时间来给它动刀子。说真的，与其消磨殆尽，还不如在还相爱的时候分开，至少彼此还都有点好的回忆。

Buster痛苦地看着Timmy。“求求你，你也知道，不要这样。你要是非得逼走我，我就...

”你就杀了我？这是不是你一直想要的？“Timmy有点狂热地盯着他。Buster瘫倒在沙发上，Timmy认命似的抱住了他。

Buster最后一次看见Bum是他有一天去缴费的时候。Timmy这时候让他先在酒吧里当一阵账房－－之前的账房卷钱跑了，等Buster拿到医疗报告之后再去找稳定工作。他看见Bum在街对面向他招手，但是他没有脸面再去面对Bum。他无论从哪种意义上来说，都已经对Bum欠下了太多。他能做到的只有低头不去看他。

令他更没有勇气面对的是Bum的眼神。那是一种温柔悲悯的眼神，如同教堂壁画上圣徒的的眼睛。

他已经无可救药，任谁想拉他离开苦海都没有一点用处。Buster回过头，眼前只见茫茫人海，并没有Bum的影子。

Buster去酒吧打工之后，日子渐渐有点对他来说不太好忍受了。他虽然大部分时候都闷在办公室里算账，但是他没办法不去听外面几个酒保的闲聊。那闲聊倒不针对他，可他们谈的内容让Buster时时刻刻觉得自己是个怪物；他不知道人为什么可以那样寻欢作乐而不带耻辱感，更别说在公共场合讨论具体细节了。

“Timmy他男朋友是个不错的人，就是挺蠢的。Timmy明明是这样，他还肥的保持一副清教徒的做派。”Buster听见有人在聊天。

“蠢才好呢，至少不会卷了钱跑路。Timmy本人也有够蠢的，听说前一阵直接把我们可怜的账房给关起来了，养着他。谁不知道他是怎么弄钱的？他这么干跟婊子养男朋友没有什么区别－－那男朋友差不多就是只经营一个人的皮条客。Timmy这个人找份正式工作只不过是想掩饰自己，他还想要感情这样的东西。他连金盆洗手的权利都没有。可怜啊。”

Buster拎着计算器冲了出来。“你们他妈的能不能闭嘴！”另一个酒保还在说，“...谁又能金盆洗手呢？”

“不是，老兄，”那酒保继续说下去，“我毫无冒犯之意，甚至说我更想当面对你讲。你受过的那些教育和你那保守的南方家庭把你给弄傻了，以至于你想要这些乱七八糟的东西。你知道，按照圣经上说的，我们这种基佬都活该下地狱。该下地狱的人还指望上帝赐给你爱？不存在的，你有的东西都是偷来的。况且，就算是有所谓的、那样的感情，我也不是不会看书看报－－那都是什么人才能有的？不是诗人、文学家或者教授就是该死的阔佬，我们这些该下地狱的穷鬼，哪里应该追求这种东西呢？我们倒是总说爱这个神圣的词儿，但是这根本不是你想的意思。我免费为你翻译一下；这个意思不过是‘我最近特别特别想和某人搞’。我知道你有点受不了这破地方的气氛，可这里就是这样，因为我们都知道我们得不到别的。

另一个酒保开始说话。“因为爱这种东西对于我们这帮人来说，和强烈的欲望没有两样，本质上来说，其实也没有两样，只不过别人给它披上了一层外衣罢了。公序良俗看不惯我们，认为我们不但搞男人，还互相搞得乱七八糟，让人觉得恶心－－我倒觉得这不过是因为他们害怕，因为我们把这一切的本质撕开给他们看而已。他们私底下不知道干着什么事，却装作很高尚的样子，还怕这怕那的。我蔑视他们，同样我也可怜你，因为你被他们骗了。”

Buster下班打了伞，穿行在雨幕里，灯光一直在晃来晃去。他看见Timmy坐在街角，拿着酒瓶子往嘴里灌，浑身湿淋淋的，看起来狼狈的要命，跟流浪汉差不多，还是连救济处都懒得收那种。

“你怎么啦？咱们回家吧。”

“有用吗？回哪儿去都没用。我就这样啦，叫人给撵了出去，以后还会更多。没有用了。”Timmy又开始干笑了。

“你不能这样了...咱们不能这样了。不能这么过下去了。我带你走，咱们去哪儿都行，只要不留在这烂地方－－”

Buster的话被打断了。“去哪儿都一样。去别的地方咱们就可以变成更好的人？不可能。只会越来越糟，都说人床头金尽就会越来越糟糕，男人尤其是如此。我这样的人离这一天已经没有多远了；我们在哪儿都是一样，所以在哪儿都是一样的下场。”Timmy突然抬起眼睛盯着他，像燃烧的炭。“你是不是一直想杀了我？你对我讲实话。”

“我看的出来，我其实早就知道这点了。你救救我，Buster。”Timmy没等他回答就继续说下去，看起来相当兴奋，“你来动手吧。就这么办，我知道你相当乐意干，而且我觉得你应该不会蹲大牢。我弄点‘快球’，吗啡兑可卡因－－我还是比较想死得爽一点。反正只要量打得够大，我就一定会玩儿完。你救救我，Buster，只有你能做到，只有你让我能下定决心。救救我。”

Buster表面上没同意也没拒绝，但是心里几乎是高喊着赞同Timmy的话。他必须得救Timmy，而且除了他以外谁都不行。他清楚Timmy过的是怎样的人生，他太辛苦了，想要救他只有一个办法。也许他今天不会下手，也许他明天也不会。可是他总有一天会把Timmy从这样苦痛的境地救出来的，而到那时候，他自己也终于能得到他一直期望的，不会被任何事阻止和任何人嘲讽的、确凿无疑的感情。

我接到法院的电话的时候，已经是这悲哀的案件发生一周以后的事情了，我作为证人受到传唤。Buster因为被判定为神智丧失而被释放；我本来打算换个律师打官司，但是那个法院分配的律师对我说，就算是根本连律师都没有，Buster也会被释放，因为他显然是真的疯了。那律师在案子结束以后给我看了其他人的证词，我看过了之后觉得不知道说什么才好。我不认识Lincecum，至少没和他本人交流过。我以前打听过他的消息，只是觉得Buster把自己放入了非常难办的境地里，这次我看了完整的证词，才算比较清楚地了解了事情的真相。

根据证词来看，Lincecum是个不错的人，只是因为不知道被谁触动了男人心里那百分之五，或者由于生来就不幸受到命运的嘲弄，他一直错到这一步，Buster也一样，他们本质上是同一类的人。而以我了解到的Buster而言，他根本没什么选择。再让他重复一千次，他还是会这么去做，即使他比谁都清楚他自己行为的后果。我记得我最后一次见到Buster的时候，他看见了我，但是他假装不认识。我那时候就已经隐约感觉到他在往怎样的路上走。我至今为止，每一天都在悔恨，为什么当时我没有去找他，为什么我没有问一问到底发生了什么。即使我心里清楚，自己那样做根本于事无补，而他完全不会对我说出全部实情，但是我还是希望能改变他的结局。不过事情发生了，就是这样。

我后来见到了Buster的父母。我说我是Buster在旧金山的朋友，他们热情地招待了我。我感觉他们都是很好的人，只是看上去远比Buster给我看过的照片衰老。他父亲对我说，他很后悔，或许和Buster和解了的话就不会发生这样的事情。他问我怎么样给Buster的医院付钱，我对他谎称Buster的保险够支付费用。我觉得Buster如果还能知道这一切，应该也不会希望他父亲这么做，而且我也实在不忍心见他那受尽打击、衰老不堪的双亲，还要继续不知道要让钱包流多少年的血。

我把我那台破皮卡卖掉，凑了点钱，拍下了被法院拍卖的Buster的车。我也换了工作，这份工作薪水更丰厚，尽管没有我之前的工作那么灵活，但是我得要钱付Buster的医疗账单，也得努力让他的住院条件好一点。我家人不知道我这样做的真正原因，他们只是为我安顿下来觉得开心。

我现在有时间的话会去看Buster。他看起来还是挺正常的，除了永远没有办法去认识一个人，也不记得任何人。我见到他的时候他老是问我，“我好像认识你，你是谁？”我告诉了他之后，他美国几分钟又忘掉了。医生说他的问题并不是器质性的，我问过医生他什么时候能恢复，医生只是摇头。他说，Buster可能明天就能恢复，也可能十年以后就是这个样子。我知道，虽然这很悲哀，但是如果要等下去的话，我会等下去的。等到那一天，无论是要等一天还是十年。

我有一次出差去圣何塞，那是个晚上，夏季的飞蛾猛扑头上的路灯。有个白发老人经过时对我说，“去替人们哀悼吧。”说完又融入在无边的夜色里。我随便进了家教堂，虽然我根本不是天主教徒，我还是点了根蜡烛。我为生者和死者的灵魂哀悼。

**Author's Note:**

> 在831交易大限之夜，我决定给我的巨人文学写一个结语。
> 
> 对于我来说，旧金山巨人是一个怎么样的队伍呢？我在和认识的冰球迷妹介绍的时候，对她们说，这是芝加哥黑鹰一样的队伍。
> 
> 是的，它们非常像，强盛的时间也几乎相同。曾经有很多优秀的球员，他们都曾经是夺冠的英雄。但是他们最后都老了，成为了大家讨厌的薪水小偷--但是这就是试图把队伍保留在一起的必然的结局。虽然说钱得了，怕甚事，但是看我们曾经爱过的球员变成这幅样子，只能长叹“花有重开日，人无再少年”。
> 
> 至于人物什么的。Lincecum是「天才」，Bum是「英雄」。但是实际上，他们都不过是「消耗品」。投手就是消耗品。日本人尊敬且喜爱投手，正是因为知道了他们「消耗品」的本质，明明身为「消耗品」，却有那样的意志、那样的荣耀、那样的坚持--本身就是一种东亚式的悲剧美学的体现。
> 
> 我从来不是一个审美日式的人，但是我也尊敬且喜爱投手。


End file.
